The growth of the internet of things (IoT) is expected to result in a drastic increase in the amount of data available to describe the world. One challenge in managing large amounts of data is storing the data in a way that is both space efficient and searchable. Specifically, much of the data generated by IoT devices grows cold quickly. Users are typically most interested in recent data and significantly less interested in older data. Space efficient storage of such cold data in a searchable fashion will become increasingly important as the IoT become more widely adopted across a wide range of devices. Further, employing smart searching techniques may be required to allow a user to find specific useful data amongst the massive amounts of data being continuously generated.